


乔戈有你 39

by Morlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlin/pseuds/Morlin





	乔戈有你 39

    早晨，山顶的阳光穿过岩石缝隙照亮山顶酒店，房间里大床上的两个人相拥而眠。

    “唔……”阳光透过窗帘缝射到了吴失的脸上，光照得刺眼，他半梦半醒蹭了蹭脑袋埋到了身前的胸膛里再度睡去。

    随着时间的推移，阳光照射的位置慢慢向右，照到了乔戈脸上。乔戈在一片亮光中醒来，拍拍抱着他的吴失，下床关好了窗帘。

    “几点了……”床上的人失了抱枕，睡得不安稳逐渐转醒，迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛嘟哝着。

    说完像是终于清醒了意识到什么身体一僵，默默将自己埋在了被子里。

    乔戈上床将吴失连着被子一起抱起来：“还难受吗？”

    吴失感受到身后的不适面色怪异：“……感觉很奇怪。”

    不知是某人的东西太大还是昨晚是第一次经历这种事，一觉起来，吴失依然觉得体内有强烈的异物感，更别提腰酸嗓子痛。

    果然太久没去健身身体的承受能力都变差了。

    吴失略带沙哑的声音引得乔戈眼眸微沉，低头双眼直直的勾着怀里的吴失，像是在讨要一个亲吻，吴失与他对视了好久，突然笑着仰头回应了这个索吻。

    乔戈得到奖励，抱着吴失进了浴室。

    “你……你要干嘛！”在浴室里，从被子里被抱出来的浑身光溜溜的吴失，慌乱地扯着被子往身上罩。

    “乖。”乔戈抱着吴失一起进入调好水温的浴缸里，让他坐在自己身前，轻轻的帮他按压舒展腰部和大腿深处的肌肉。

    动作有力而不逾越，吴失紧绷着的神经放松下来，任乔戈的手在他身上活动。

    吴失被按得全身苏软，只想再睡一觉，乔戈看他乖乖躺在怀里的模样，心里刚刚升起的那点旖旎也平定下来，终是舍不得闹他。

    待身前紧绷的肌肉也逐渐放松了，乔戈抱着吴失起身擦干，套上衣服抱到沙发上，重新换了一套被褥床单，再次拥着人入睡。

    “不起床吗？”吴失有些迷糊，眼睛困得睁不开，还在努力想要看乔戈的表情。

    乔戈吻吻他的唇角：“不起。”

    吴失点点头，睫毛扇动的越来越慢，呼吸逐渐平稳。

    乔戈侧躺在一旁，目不转睛盯着吴失，内心一片祥和。

    白菜成熟了的味道果然不同凡响，他甚至觉得此生在这一时刻便已经圆满，不想下山，只想和吴失永远待在这里，什么烂七八糟的收尾工作都与他无关。

    奈何奈何。

    被救赎了的人怎么也该懂得报答，就算不顾自己父亲的安危，也得照顾到文教授。

    之前跟吴失说的近段时间没有接工作不算是说谎，但也没有将实情全盘托出——他确实没有做档案生意，但乔老头来找他要文件，他不能不给。

    这文件一旦递出去，就收不回来了。

    如今的平静，只不过是海啸来临之前的退潮，等巨浪如期而至时，不知矛头指向何方。

    乔戈想着想着觉得自己自讨烦恼，现在岁月静好，何必想那么多苦恼的事情。

    他低头亲了亲吴失的脸，轻声低语：“一定要平平安安。”

    吴失像是在梦中听到了他的话，察觉了他话语里的不安，翻身伸手抱住乔戈，似乎要给他安慰，眼睛依旧紧闭睡的很沉。

    再次醒来的时候，外面的天已经在慢慢转暗，吴失一抬头，望进了乔戈温柔的眼睛里。

    气氛正好，适合来一个起床吻，可吴失的肚子不争气，发出了饥饿的叫声。

    乔戈起身，开门拿昨晚要夏小瑞送来的衣服：“是该吃点东西了，都饿一天了。”

    穿好衣服转身问一直眨巴着眼睛看着自己的吴失：“端上来还是一起下去？”

    吴失补了一觉后身体的不适感减弱了很多，他也不想再躺在床上无所事事，起身和乔戈一起下楼。

    坐在酒店的餐厅里，看着落地玻璃外一览无余的山林与被迷雾笼罩的远方，吴失突然想起自己出门时放在口袋里的小盒子，伸手摸了摸。

    乔戈也在看窗外，不过他没有看山，他在看人。

    通过玻璃的反光，他可以清晰的瞧见吴失此时有些紧张。

    “要出去走走吗？”两人同时出声，又同时停下，看着对方眼中带笑。

    “好啊。”又是异口同声。

    于是大摇大摆牵着手出了门进了山。

    走到空旷的平台上，吴失停下脚步，踟蹰不定。

    乔戈歪了歪头：“？”

    吴失掏出一个小盒子放到手上：“生日快乐。”

    乔戈有些惊喜，他原以为……他的生日礼物就是吴失自己呢，没想到除此之外还有别的礼物。

    他收过盒子握在手上没有打开。

    吴失带着期待的眼神看着他，乔戈却不想这么快如他所愿。

    “这里面是什么？”他想让吴失亲口告诉自己。

    吴失害羞不愿意说，可磨不过乔戈的耐心，只好坦白：“你之前说想要一个领针，但我手艺不佳，领针做不好看，给你做了一个胸针。”

    说完眼睛亮晶晶地继续看着乔戈，乔戈打开小盒子将里面那个刻成机械头盔模样的胸针拿出来，虽然他不知道这头盔……不，胸针他哪些场合适佩戴，但这是吴失真正意义上送他的第一件礼物，得好好保管。

    丝毫没有迟疑的，乔戈拿出手机打电话：“去金库给我开个保险柜，对，我回去把东西给你。”

    吴失：“？？？”

    随即哭笑不得：“不用那样，给你就是让你戴在身上的，放什么金库，过段时间你就可以作为投资人参加体感后期项目的发布会了，这个小东西就是为那时准备的。”

    乔戈难得显现出了一丝不知所措，不过他很快就冷静下来，又打了个电话：“不用了。”

    夏小瑞提着准备去金库办手续的包，拿着已经被挂断的手机一脸茫然。

    乔清乔坐在沙发上老神在在，实际上一直在偷偷观察夏小瑞的一举一动，袖手旁观到此时，终于忍不住说了一句：“谈恋爱的人脑回路不正常，管家大人要习惯这样的主人。”

    夏小瑞：“我——哔”

    强行消音。

    吴失看着乔戈手忙脚乱，一时想把胸针带在胸前，一时又害怕弄丢了想要放回盒子里，笑出了声。

    这笑声终于让乔戈从难以摆脱的怪圈中走出，暗自松了口气。

    晚霞染上天幕，染红山顶，远山的迷雾消散，一眼望去皆是山林，天际不复存在，仿佛一伸手，就能触碰到那火红的纱衣，眼前的景象让二人失去了言语，只知道看天边云彩，看世间的颜色一点点变换。

    看着看着，乔戈不再盯着天，转而盯着吴失的眼睛，映着世界的眼眸。

    吴失从震撼中回神，注意到乔戈的眼神，嘴角带着弧度说道：“昨日你说我的眼睛比月色更美。”

    乔戈望他，倏地一笑：“我说错了。”

    吴失还没来得及表示乔戈再这样他就要生气了，就听见那低沉而温柔的声音说道：“日出因你的垂眸黯然失色，今夜哪怕星辰降落，都无法与你望进我心田的欢愉比耀眼。”

    “你说，我昨日是不是说错了。”

    时间仿佛静止在他二人之间，吴失眼里只有眼前人，耳边只听得见自己快要因血液沸腾而爆炸的心跳声。

    他的手伸进衣服口袋，摩擦着另一个小盒子的棱角，张着嘴无声好久，都没能发出自己的声音，手从口袋里伸出来，手里空无一物。

    他看见乔戈伸开双臂，那明明是一个温柔至极的动作，却无端让吴失感到了惧怕。

    但他只是闭了闭眼，如同飞蛾扑火一般扑进了这个怀抱，即便烈火即刻染上羽翼也在所不惜。

    未来如何他无暇去顾及，他现在只想要这个拥抱。

    ……

    明明未及夜半，房间里却一片漆黑，只听得床上发出极其细微的猫叫声，仔细听来，不由得叫人面赤耳红。

    吴失咬着被褥趴在床上，腰部被托起承受着难以启齿的撞击，托着他腰那人像是十分喜欢看他这幅模样，力道一下一下都撞击在体内深处的敏感地带。

    又像是在开发区域一样，一点一点往里压，令人崩溃的快感席卷而来，吴失口里再次发出细细的声音，他听见自己的声音一下子羞涩起来，身体紧绷想要将喉咙里蓄势待发的呜咽吞下去。

    “放松。”翘着的臀部被拍出清亮的声音，吴失羞得要将自己的脸整个埋进被褥中。

    “不行……嗯！深……”吴失口里的话断断续续，语不成调，尾音带颤。

    乔戈昨夜摸索了半晚，对这具身体的敏感之处了如指掌，指尖刮过吴失胸前两点，惹得身下人颤抖不已，像是对肌肉的失去控制，软如棉花落在被子上，全靠他揽在的手支撑着受力的部位。

    乔戈想看吴失的脸，吴失拒绝抬头也没有力气抬头，突然被抱起翻了个身，重重地坐到了乔戈身上。

    翻身时那硕大的物体戳在体内，随着翻转的角度撞击到不同位置，让吴失不由得惊呼出声，随即而来的便是深入肠道的撞击，他双眼泛红一脸委屈望着乔戈，殊不知这样的模样只会让乔戈更加想要侵犯他。

    他看见乔戈凑过来的唇乖乖闭上了眼睛迎接，可身下的撞击并没有因此减慢，反而愈加激烈。

    “唔……嗯啊……”带着哭腔和某种虚弱的甜腻声音传到吴失的耳朵里，他勾着乔戈的脖子节节败退，丢盔弃甲溃不成军。

    “乔戈……”他将自己的身体完全放开交给面前的人，嗓子哑着浑身发抖：“我……我喜欢……”

    “你”被一个深吻纠缠在二人唇舌之中，吴失觉得自己好像要死在这个吻中，随着乔戈的动作眼睛失神的望着前方一点，意识沉沦。

    他感觉自己身在一艘船上，在海上随波飘荡，又似一只飞鸟，在风中盘旋，却从不担心会被海浪打翻，被飓风吹走，因为冥冥之中有一根无形的线，将他缠得紧紧的，又很贴心的不影响他自由的活动，让他能够安心的呆在任何地方。

    但是……吴失的脸贴着乔戈的肩膀蹭了蹭，他还是最喜欢这里了。


End file.
